Juliana Klaage
Juliana Klaage ist ein 19-jähriges Leopardenmädchen, das ein erfolgreiches Model ist. Sie ist ein Narzisst und liebt es sehr über ihr hübsches Aussehen und wie toll sie sei zu reden. Juliana ist ebenso Modelpartnerin von Pia. Geschichte Juliana hatte als Jugendliche ein gutes Leben, als sie bei ihren Eltern gewohnt hat. Juliana war sich schon damals mehr als klar, dass sie Potenzial hatte als Model durchzustarten, nicht nur weil sie schon damals narzisstische Züge besaß und sie meinte, dass sie eine Augenweide sei, sondern weil sie die Ausdauer besaß ihren Körper fit zu halten und photogen mit einer eigenen Aura war. Aufgrund dessen, dass ihre Eltern Juwelier und Anwältin waren, waren sie von ihrem Plan nicht einverstanden und fanden, sie müsste sich für eine Zukunft besser absichern, da Models immer austauschbar wären und an den Folgen abstürzen würden. Juliana wurde dadurch extrem stur und entschied über den Kopf der Eltern hinweg, sich bei einer Agentur mit einem Portfolio zu bewerben mit der Hilfe von ihrer Tante Nadine Faust, die Juliana bei ihren Taten vollkommen unterstützte. Juliana hatte allgemein ein gutes Verhältnis zu der Fotografin gehabt, weshalb für sie die Hilfe mehr als rechtens war. Jedoch musste eine Unterschrift der Eltern eingefordert werden, da sie noch 16 Jahre alt war. Wie erwartet waren ihre Eltern geschockt von der Handlung ihrerseits und der ihrer Tante hinter ihrem Rücken, dass es Tage lang einen großen Streit bei den vier gab, in dem Juliana die ganze Zeit passiv war und ihre Gefühle im Zaum hielt. Nach Wochen der Strapazen ließ Juliana das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen, als sie wutentbrannt sagte, sie würde ihre Eltern dafür hassen, dass sie nicht an sie glaubten und dass sie am liebsten andere Eltern gehabt hätte, die sie unterstützen würden. Erst dann bemerkte sie die Konsequenz ihrer Sätze und ihre Eltern machten einen kurzen, kalten Prozess: Sie unterschrieben den Vertrag, schmissen Juliana aus dem Haus und sie zog zu ihrer Tante, die ebenfalls von den Eltern Umgangsrecht bekam. Es war eine schwere Zeit für Juliana, da sie diese Folge nicht gewollt hatte und sie so gesehen von ihren Eltern verstoßen wurde, doch wusste auch, dass es das Richtige war, wenn sie sich nicht ihnen beugen wollte und ihren Traum leben wollte. Die Unterstützung ihrer Tante nahm sie dankend an und schaffte es auch mit ihrer Hilfe im Alter von 17 mit einer Modelkarriere durchzustarten und mit 18 auszuziehen, aufgrund dessen, dass sie selbstständig sein wollte und ihrer Tante keine Strapazen mehr bescheren wollte. 'Gegenwart' Seitdem sie auszog, ist ihr Selbstständigkeit sehr wichtig geworden und hat sich deshalb viele Fähigkeiten selbst angeeignet und gefördert. Sie hat immer noch Kontakt zu ihrer Tante seitdem sie sich ein eigenes Appartement geleistet hat und schickt ihr hin und wieder Geld zu, sozusagen als Rückzahlung für damals, im Gegensatz dazu hat sie seither niemals mehr privat von ihren Eltern gehört. Dennoch legt Juliana ein optimistisches und stolzes Verhalten, weil sie sich für dieses Leben entschied und Juliana ist weiterhin ein Model, das ihre Karriere weiter voran treiben möchte und sich das Ziel einer Schauspielkarriere setzt. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Juliana ist im Allgemeinen ein liebes Mädchen, das kaum einer Fliege was zuleide tun würde. Sie kümmert und schert sich öfters um ihr Aussehen und will von vielen eine Bestätigung hören, dass sie schön aussieht, was sie bei ihrem Job als Model natürlich mehr als nur ein Mal bekommt. Sie ist zwar sehr eitel und wirkt durch ihr Verhalten sehr egoistisch und abgehoben, doch Juliana ist niemand, den man sich ernsthaft als Feind machen könnte. Sie hält sich dennoch generell für die Beste in vielem, was sie macht und bezeichnet sich gerne als "Perfect girl". Dies spiegelt ihre selbstbewusste und selbst überzeugte, sowie extrovertierte Ausstrahlung am meisten wider. Deshalb ist sie sozial sehr aktiv und ist auch auf vielen Social Medias aktiv, auf denen sie viele Selfies von sich postet. Doch obwohl sie sich sehr um ihr Aussehen schert, will sie, dass man sie auch wegen ihren Fähigkeiten bewundert. Denn obwohl für Juliana die äußerliche Erscheinung von sich selbst mehr als zählt, findet sie es wichtig, dass man etwas leisten kann, worauf man stolz ist. Sie ist demnach sehr dankbar für jede Unterstützung, die sie bekommt, sowie für jedes Kompliment. Doch auch wenn sie sehr selbstbewusst und standhaft sein kann, kann Juliana schnell schwach werden für Kosmetik, Partys mit Alkohol oder auch für sie attraktive Männer. Sie kann daher gerne mal flirten und versucht denjenigen besser kennenzulernen, doch sie würde nie etwas wirklich Ernstes mit typischen "Douchebags" oder Machos eingehen. Sie geht nur mit jemanden in eine Beziehung ein, der sensibel und auch gerne der Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung sein kann und bei dem sie weiß, dass er nicht nur wegen ihrem Aussehen mit ihr zusammen ist und nicht nur auf das Eine aus ist. Es würde sie zwar sehr schmeicheln, doch ihr ist es nicht wichtig wie eine Puppe in der Beziehung zu sein. Juliana kann ebenso ernst sein, wenn es sein muss und man kann sie schnell reizen. Ihr ist es sehr wichtig, was andere von ihr denken und sie würde wirklich vieles dafür aufgeben, um allen gerecht zu sein. Man kann sie auch schnell verletzen, wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten nicht ansieht und ebenso meint, sie wäre nicht so schön und wäre eine richtige Tussi. In wirklich ernsten und gefährlichen Situationen würde sie aber sogar ihr hübsches Aussehen aufgeben, auch, wenn es ihr schwer fällt. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Waffenkenntnisse' Obwohl Juliana es nicht gerne zugibt, sie scheint handliche Waffen und jegliche andere Arten nicht gerne zu benutzen und zeigt auch eine gewisse Abneigung und Scheu gegenüber diesen. Sie würde niemals eine Waffe nutzen und besitzt auch nicht die nötigen Kenntnisse und die nötige Übung dazu, wie man eine Waffe bedient und welche am besten geeignet ist. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Schauspielern' Ihre Kompetenz im Bereich des Schauspielerns sind genauso gut wie die beim Modeln. Sie kann leicht in andere Rollen schlüpfen und dementsprechend bestimmte Personen gut imitieren oder spielen. Dazu sind ihre Handlungen und Mimiken sehr überzeugend und natürlich wirkend, weshalb sie all die Teile kombinieren kann und somit als Schauspielerin kompetent ist. Sie bevorzugt Dramen aber auch Actionfilme, doch ist im Allgemeinen für viele verschiedene Rollen und Handlungsstränge passend. Juliana sehnt sich nach einer Schauspielkarriere und fängt an durchzustarten. 'Singen' Juliana besitzt eine schöne Gesangsstimme, da sie auch öfters in Chören war und ihre Stimme mit täglichen Singübungen oder auch Karaoke fit hält. Sie kann schnell von verschiedenen Oktaven wechseln und sich Liedtexte sicher merken. Juliana bringt ebenso viel Gefühl mit in ihre Stimme, weshalb einige Lieder von ihr sehr laut gesungen werden können, doch spielt mit ihrer Stimme beim Wechsel von hohen und tiefen Tönen. 'Tanzen' Ebenso ist Juliana eine sehr gute Tänzerin, die sich flink aber sicher bewegt und sich Choreografien leicht merken kann. Sie ist sehr schwunghaft und rhythmisch stimmt sie ihre Bewegungen zur Musik sehr gut ab. Auch hier ist sie recht flexibel mit den Tanzstilen, mag aber Lambada und Hip-Hop sehr. 'Kochen/backen' Juliana kann für sich selbst und andere auch Essen zubereiten, was oft gerne gesund ist und lecker schmeckt. Sie nimmt sich sehr viel Zeit fürs Kochen und ist sehr geduldig, denn sie möchte, dass alles beim Koch- oder Backvorgang funktioniert. Dazu achtet sie sehr auf die Rezept- und Zutatenwahl. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Nadine Faust Juliana zeigt eine hohe Vertrauensbasis zu ihrer Tante und das schon seit jungen Jahren ihrerseits. Sie liebt es wie sehr ihre Tante sich schon immer selbstständig und selbstlos gezeigt hatte, weshalb sie für sie heutzutage noch eines ihrer großen Vorbilder ist. Juliana sympathisiert mit ihr und weiß die Mühe ihr gegenüber sehr zu schätzen, doch fühlt sich bis heute nicht wohl dabei, ihr die Strapazen damals mit der Familie beschert zu haben. Juliana liebt ihre Tante nicht nur aus dem Grund, dass sie zur Familie angehört, sondern wegen ihrer charakterstarken und intelligenten Persönlichkeit, weshalb sie ihre Tante als niedliche, doch recht alte Frau betitelt, um diese zu necken. Sie hatte und hat sehr viel Spaß mit ihr und zeigt sich ihr gegenüber bis heute noch sehr dankbar und würde ihr am liebsten unter die Arme greifen, wenn sie Unterstützung braucht und mag es stattdessen nicht, wenn sie nicht reinen Tisch bei Juliana um ihre Haus- und Arbeitssituation macht. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Pia "Pain" Blauertz Obwohl Juliana Pia nur wenige Jahre kennt, hat sie Pia trotzdem sehr lieb gewonnen. Sie merkt nicht, dass Pia gerne mal genervt von ihrer narzisstischen Art ist, merkt aber, dass Pia sie immer unterstützt und vieles macht, um Juliana glücklich zu sehen. Juliana verbringt sehr gerne Zeit mit Pia und schwärmt mit ihr gemeinsam von den verschiedensten Jungs. Da sie aber ein Fan von Pain ist, muss Pia sehr bei ihr aufpassen, da Juliana nicht weiß, dass Pia und Pain ein und dieselbe Personen sind. Rouven Lavior Juliana kennt ihn zwar nur flüchtig, jedoch respektiert sie ihn sehr und würde nie etwas schlechtes über ihn behaupten. Juliana merkt wie sehr Pia ihm wichtig ist und zieht sich deshalb gerne zurück, wenn beide auf ihn treffen. Insgeheim erhofft sich Juliana jedoch auch exklusive Infos von ihm von Pain zu erhaschen, weshalb sie ihn privat gerne mal ausfragt, da sie weiß, dass auch er Kontakt zu Pain hat. Maria Gilder Maria ist sozusagen die persönliche Assistentin von Juliana. Juliana schätzt die Arbeit von Maria sehr und gibt ihr gerne mal Urlaub, jedoch oft nur, wenn Juliana eine Modenschau aufführt. Ebenso sucht Juliana sich oft Verständnis bei ihr und meint oft bei Maria, dass sie selbst so schön sei, dass es schon frustrierend ist. Maria ist auch irgendwie Julianas persönliches "Opfer", da Juliana oft nur zu ihr kommt und über ihr Aussehen redet, was Maria auf die Nerven geht. Lucius Floros Sie hat ein sehr vertrautes Verhältnis zu Lucius und hat ihn sehr lieb gewonnen. Zwar ist die Kennspanne zwischen ihnen recht kurz, da die Arbeitsstellen miteinander kooperieren, aber sie hat ihn sehr schnell als Freund gewonnen und unternimmt sehr gerne Zeit mit ihm. Juliana steht ihm nahe und bewundert ihn für seine liebevolle dennoch starke Persönlichkeit und ebenso seine verschiedenen körperlichen und geistigen Stärken, weshalb sie durch ihn mehr und mehr anstrebt bestimmte Fähigkeiten von sich zu verbessern. Für sie ist Lucius ein sehr guter Freund und sie hat eine fürsorgliche, offenherzige und sanfte Freundschaft zu ihm aufgebaut und er ist ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Victorya Solowjow Juliana liebt die junge Victorya sehr und liebt es sie ebenfalls zu stylen und sie sozusagen an sich selbst anzupassen. Sie versucht Victorya beizubringen wie es im Modelgeschäft abläuft, da sie sieht, dass Victorya sehr interessiert zu sein scheint. Generell verbringt Juliana nicht sehr viel Zeit mit ihr, aber sie zeigt ihr gerne mal wirklich ihre narzisstische Art. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Juliana hatte als Kind schwärzere Haare. *Sie war als Kind magersüchtig. *In einem Interview meinte sie mal, dass sie lieber Geld für teure Kleidung ausgeben würde als für Essen. *Von Pia wird sie gerne "'Narzisse'" genannt, da der Name dieser Blume Ähnlichkeiten hat zum Wort "'Narzissmus'". *Juliana ist zwar Model, jedoch will sie noch eine Schauspielerin werden. *Sie hatte mal über 160 Fehltage in der Schule in einem Jahr. *Ihre Sammlung von Schmuck jeglicher Art beträgt 63 Stück. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' ein Spiegel *'Persönliche Ziele:' hohe Modelkarriere zu erreichen und Schauspielerin werden *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,74 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' selbstverliebt, offen, direkt, aufgeschlossen *'Gewohnheiten:' in den Spiegel schauen, Selfies machen, Bestätigung für Aussehen suchen *'Ängste:' nicht anerkannt zu werden *'Namensbedeutung:' "die Jugendliche", "die Heitere" oder "die Glänzende" *'Geburtsdatum:' 31. März *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Juliana - I am cute af.jpg|Juliana will ihre niedliche Seite zeigen. Juliana2.png|Juliana in einem anderen Outfit. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Leopard Kategorie:Model Kategorie:Mobius Neutral Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Alleskönner